


I'm Sorry, I love you

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, I love writing angst, Implied Relationships, M/M, as much as i love-hate reading it, ohmygod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I forget sometimes, but I really don't own me boys (as much as I'd love them to TAT but alas, I never get nice things OTL)</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I forget sometimes, but I really don't own me boys (as much as I'd love them to TAT but alas, I never get nice things OTL)

If I had known that this morning was the last time I would ever get to stare at your innocent sleeping face, I would have stayed in bed much longer and stared much harder until I have memorized all the details of it - down to the most minuscule ones - to the point where I could describe how you look like to the people on this side. Just so they’d know how lucky I was to have a lover like you. And maybe, when the time comes, they could direct me to you once you get here, too.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault that I got trapped in the building, though I won’t blame you if you curse me for insisting on saving everyone, even at the cost of my own safety. This time, I will let you run your mouth about how stupid I was for always playing the hero. I know I was. Stupid, I mean.

Sorry, I won’t be able to cook the teriyaki burgers you asked for tonight. I know how much you’ve been craving them lately. Don’t worry, I’ll ask around if they have a kitchen and the needed ingredients so I could cook it for you once you get here. No rush, though.

Ah… Damn it! I didn’t want to leave you like this, you know? I still wanted to do so many things together with you. I wanted to stay by your side for years and years until we can’t even stand properly anymore for a game or two of basketball.

But I guess this is it, huh? I didn’t even get to say goodbye…

Hey, live long, yeah? Try and find someone to love so you don’t feel too lonely over there. I won’t be mad, promise! But promise you won’t forget me, ‘kay? I’m not asking you to always think of me, just, from time to time, reminisce about the old times - times when we were young and happy - times we’ll never get back because of my stupidity, yeah?

Try and visit me sometimes, okay? Talk to me and shit, promise I’ll be listening...

Hey, Daiki? I’m sorry, I love you…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll update this, but I will! Maybe, prolly... Lol


End file.
